


NO SWIMMING! CURSE POND

by sampsonknight



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Horror, Literature, Moonlight, One Shot, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: A stroll in the woods and Raph comes to a pond with one sign beside it. "No Swimming! Cursed Pond."Rated: TONE SHOTDisclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)





	NO SWIMMING! CURSE POND

 

**_‘NO SWIMMING! CURSE POND!!!'_**

  
The thick letters were carved into a wooden sign before him, which was staked into the ground for all to see. Its so-called warning was towards the crystal green pond behind it that it’s fresh water glisten like jewels.  
   
Raised eyebrow in disbelief, the turtle scuffed over the preposterous joke. Really, why would someone go through the trouble to stick this sign in the middle of nowhere?  
   
Finding himself camping with his brothers, Raph did what he loved best, wandering off and taking a walk in nature.  
   
It was calming, and he found he had more control over his anger and settled down to the point he found a sense of peace residing in him.  
   
On such a walk, he found this pond, that was welcoming and the cleanest that he has ever witnessed by far.  
   
Which on that note, now the sign kind of made sense in its own way? Probably someone, a tree hugger at that, found this same pond and thought it should be protected from visitors?   
   
Even so, cursed pond was all they could imagine up? What bullshit was that anyways? Like hell that would make anyone think twice in taking a dip.  
   
Shaking his head, he let out a sigh, he didn’t understand humans at times, they can be so odd and do the stupidest things.  
   
Superstition was one he knew they fell for all the time, not say being a turtle, he was inferior; he wasn’t gullible that is all.   
   
Now if Mikey was around that would be another story.  
   
The water is calling like some lost mistress, he removed his gear and finding a nice spot near the clear water so if he needs to make a quick escape, they were in arms reach  
   
Once naked, that Mikey would call it, Raph stood before the pond looking down at his reflection.  
   
Its waters alluring, it made his body shiver in delight; he never experienced such a sensation, and he wasn’t even in the water yet.  
   
Letting his toe test the waters, he couldn’t stop the gleeful grin that formed on his lips.  
   
It was just right, not too cold and not too warm, refreshing to say the lease.  
   
Letting that foot dip in he let out a churr, the way the water caressed his green skin was enchanting.  
   
Unable to hold back, he let himself be engulfed by the water as he tread it and swam inward towards the middle, once there he let out a sigh of relaxation.  
   
“This is what the doctor ordered,” he muttered beneath his breath.  
   
Letting his body float there he stared at the blazing stars above, another treat for his senses and the full moon was as brilliant as ever.  
   
Closing his eyes, he let his body relax, experiencing everything around him as his own sense of smell was heightened with the pleasures that came with it. Before he could let out another breath of delight, a voice startled him suddenly.  
   
“You are enjoying the water?” a female voice asked.  
   
Snapping his eyes open Raph panic, someone was there, and he didn’t sense them?  
   
Standing up to tread the waters once again, he flashed his head around looking for where the voice came from, as the water rippled by his fright, letting the shards of moon light cast into his golden eyes.

“Who’s there,” Raph demanded, if they ask such a question they saw him, so no point in trying to hide in the shadows since that wasn’t an option anymore.  
   
A giggle rose in the air, yet nobody was around that claimed that voice, “I’m Luna, turtle, what is your name?”  
   
Raph still unable to see a soul, tighten his lip before answering, “Raph, now where are you.. Luna…”  
   
Another chuckle came from her as the playful voice didn’t reveal herself, “Is that your full name Raph?”  
   
A bit confused on why she would ask that, he sighed, if it was to get her to show herself, he would play her game, “No, it’s Raphael.”  
   
“Raphael… Raphael,” she played with his name, as she did, he felt an odd sensation ripple through his body. He couldn’t explain it, if he could put it in words, he swore every time she chanted his name, his soul responded with this tightening feeling. It was like some invisible chains were being wrapped around it with every syllable that came out of her mouth.

  
Finding himself very uncomfortable now, he debated if it was best to head towards shore and grab his things, all he knew she could be some threat, toying with him before capturing him.  
   
It wouldn’t be the first time a human became fascinated and wanted to lock him up like some animal.  
   
Attempting to swim forward a rising of dread washed over him as he found he couldn’t leave the ring that the moon’s light made around him. Blinking at the odd situation, he shook his head as the voice struck a sudden laugh of amusement.  
   
“What is this!” he growled in response to the mockery.  
   
“You can’t leave now; you have given me your name, and now you’re mine,” the voice charmed.  
   
“What?” Raph scrunched his face in disgust and frustration. Unable to see where she was at, he wasn’t going to stay there like some pray waiting to be snatched up. He instinctively dived into the water.  
   
Whatever was preventing him from proceeding forward surely didn’t extend far deep underwater.  
   
The deeper he went, he felt the cool water meeting his warm body, the mud under his feet squished between his toes as he landed on the bottom.  
   
Taking a quick look around, he saw no light that pierced this darkness. This felt like home more than anything. His territory.  
   
Taking his chances he made his move, only to find even down below the invisible wall hindered him from leaving.  
   
Clenching his fist in anger, he slammed them into the wall, seeing it had no effect by his attempts.  
   
His breath almost gone, he made the quick decision to resurface, swimming up towards the surface once again, only to his dismay to find now he couldn’t get past the water to the air above it! He was blocked off now and box in this invisible cage!  
   
Anxiety rising within, clawing at his very being, Raph tried to get out of his watery grave that felt like the top of the water was covered by a thick ice, yet he couldn’t see any and everything on the other side was clear for him to see.  
   
The voice clear like a bell, laughed in amusement, “I told you, Raphael, you can’t ever leave me.”  
   
Wanting to yell at her, he didn’t want to waste what little breath he had as his body started to feel the effects of asphyxiation.  
   
A sigh came after from Luna, as the light of the moon danced around him.  
   
Every time the light touched him, he swore a hand gently caressed his green skin.  
   
Her name started to soak into his subconscious. Why did it sound familiar, not as in he knew someone with such a name, but another reason?  
   
The light suddenly touching his cheeks, he freaked, backed away from them, yet they insisted to hold onto his face as Luna spoke again, “You don’t have to hold your breath Raphael.”  
   
His body reacting to her statement, he took a breath as his lungs were not filled with water.  
   
A few steady breaths after, Raph blinked unsure what was going on. “What… what is going on? Who are you?” he asked calmly, knowing all too well his anger wouldn’t help his predicament.  
   
Luna chuckled again, “You know in the very pit of your soul who I am my pet.”  
   
As she said that he blurred out the answer, “The moon…”  
   
“Yes… and you’re mine! So much I gazed down upon you turtle. For so many years I saw you hurt and beaten, treated unkindly. I have witnessed and cried when you starve and were treated like an animal… So much I wanted to wrap you in my arms and protect you.”  
   
“What?” Raph could only say. She was watching him, what was she… She was a goddess… the moon… he knew that suddenly and part of him, a very deep instinctive part, wanted her to wrap him in her light… Why?  
   
Falling under her spell, abruptly a voice snapped Raph out of his daze which he could tell it belonged to Leo.  
   
There at the edge of the pond, his older brother stood, looking around not seeing him.  
   
Casting Luna to the side, Raph swam up slamming his fist on the wall above that prevented him from leaving.  
   
“LEO!!” Raph cried in desperation, feeling his fist ache by the effort.  
   
His brother Leo not responding to his pleas, sighed and walked on finding his search for his brother Raphael wasn’t fruitful.  
   
Leo was leaving him…. He was actually walking away!  
   
“Leo turn around, I’m here! I’m here damn it!! Help me!!!” Raph yelled his lungs out just as Luna’s light wrapped around him, pulling him back to cradle him in her warmth.  
   
His arm extended out for his brother to take a hold of it seeing his hope fade into the darkness of the pool of water. His brother had left him behind…  
   
He wanted to scream and shout, yet she wouldn’t let him, loving him deeply to fill that void that was created by his abandonment.  
   
“Shhhh love, he can’t hear you… you don’t belong in his world anymore; you're mine, and I will protect you forever… my sweet Raphael.”

#### FIN


End file.
